Passion
by Angels Desire
Summary: Sequel to Change. Harry and Draco meet in the Room of Requirement. HarryxDraco


_I own nothing. These characters are the creation of JK Rowling_

**Passion**

_Sequel to Change_

It was 10:30 and Harry had been sat in his bed counting the minutes that slowly ticked by for the last hour and a half. Since that morning, he had not been able to stop thinking about his rather enjoyable, albeit different, clash with one Draco Malfoy. He was set to meet Draco in half an hour in the Room of Requirement to have a repeat of the activities earlier that morning. Harry's whole body was racked with excitement but some nerves kept finding their way through that excitement to fill his mind with uncertain thoughts. However, Harry pushed these thoughts away, grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the boys' bedroom. Little did Harry know a certain Slytherin was going through the exact same thing as he made his way to the Room of Requirement from the opposite side of the castle.

When Draco arrived the door to the room was already there telling him that Harry was on the other side of it waiting for him. He took a deep breath, pushed any fears that surfaced to the back of his mind and entered the room, the door disappearing behind him almost immediately. Draco looked around and found Harry sat on a sofa watching him with a deep lust in his eyes.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

Harry got up from the sofa and began to make his way over to Draco, never taking his eyes away from his face. When he reached him, Harry pushed Draco against the wall unceremoniously and proceeded to attack his mouth with his own. As soon as Harry's lips met Draco's a fire of passion and need began to spread through them both spurring them on. Draco flicked is tongue across Harry's lips seeking entrance which Harry immediately granted. Their tongues danced across each other's and fought for dominance which Draco finally won when he bit down gently on Harry's bottom lip, causing him to groan deeply.

Draco began to back Harry up towards the bed that had appeared when both their shirts had been disposed of. Harry's hands went towards Draco's pants and began to unbutton them letting them slide to the floor closely followed by his own. They both fell onto the bed entangling themselves within each other. Harry began to kiss down Draco's neck, traveling down his chest and perfectly defined abs towards the tent that had erupted within his boxers. Harry hovered above Draco's erection breathing hot breath over the boxers, which seeped through to send a jolt of pleasure through Draco's cock.

"Quit teasing Potter and just get on with it" Draco ground out with frustration.

"A little impatient aren't we?" Harry smirked "but as you wish"

With that, Harry removed Draco's boxers and proceeded to swallow his cock whole and hollowing is cheeks sucked it expectedly and letting his cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. He moved back up to Draco's lips and began to kiss him with the same passion that he previously did whilst moving his hand down to Draco's arse and giving it a squeeze. This caused Draco to moan into Harry's mouth giving him perfect access to his open mouth. Harry began to move his hand towards Draco's entrance, probing it with his finger and swiftly pushing his way in adding another finger for good measure. Harry began to scissor his fingers to prepare Draco.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw a flash of uncertainty as he began to turn him onto his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, "I'd understand if you don't"

"Don't get all sentimental on me Potter, I'm no virgin so stop treating me like one and just get on with it" Draco answered sharply, irritation evident in his voice.

"Never mind then" Harry answered, smiling slightly at the smirk on Draco's face. Damn that sexy smirk Harry thought as he groaned lightly at the sight of it.

Harry pulled Draco's hips up slightly to get better leverage, angled himself and thrust into Draco with no further regard to his feelings. Moaning Harry pulled out and thrust back in with force, hitting Draco's prostrate and making him cry out in pleasure. Draco began to rock back against Harry meeting him thrust for thrust, both of them moaning and groaning with the pleasure that was coursing through their every nerve and vein. Harry reached round, took Draco's cock in his hand, and began to pump it in time with their thrusts.

With a couple of more thrusts, Harry came with a groan of "Draco", closely followed by Draco with a groan of "Harry". They both collapsed back onto the bed entangled within each other, Harry rolled over onto his side pulling out of Draco in the process.

"That was absolutely amazing" Harry sighed, looking over to Draco with a satisfied look on his face.

"I know, right" Draco smirked "We definitely have to do that again"

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, leaning over and tracing patterns over the skin on his chest. His finger began to trail down to the path of blonde hair that went to his cock, making Draco take a sharp intake of breath. "So does that mean you want me Draco?" Harry whispered seductively into Draco's ear. "Does that mean you want me fuck you over and over again until you beg me to stop"?

"Like I'd ever want you to stop, Harry," Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes with sincere truth within them.

"You called me Harry"

"I think we're on first name basis now don't you? I mean you just fucked me so hard into this bed and just made me cum the hardest I have ever cum in my life. You expect me to still call you Potter?" Draco said with a smirk raking his eyes over Harry's body.

"Very well Draco" Harry replied, leaning over and connecting their lips in a sweet short kiss, very unlike their previous lust fuelled passion. "By the way, what you just said was the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me".

Draco smiled a genuine smile and gave Harry another kiss, laying his head on Harry's chest, Harry snaked his arms around him both of them settling into a deep sleep filled with pleasurable dreams.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Draco woke with a foreign arm around his waist, confusion clouding his mind he looked around to find something familiar. Then he found it, he looked up into Harry's face and the memories of the previous night came flooding back make him smile. Draco began to kiss and bite Harry's neck leaving a noticeable mark on his neck.

"You know that's going to leave a mark right?" Harry asked smiling sleepily down at Draco.

"Well now everyone will know that you are mine," Draco stated looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Do you really want everyone to know about us? That could be arranged you know".

"Yeah that's what I want"

"Ok then, let's get to it"

With that, Draco and Harry started to dress getting ready for breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry took Draco's hand in his own linking their fingers together and proceeded to walk towards the Gryffindor table, leading Draco behind him. There were collective gasps filling the Great Hall at the sight of the two archenemies walking hand in hand. When Harry reached the table, he sat down pulling Draco down next to him, placing his hand on his Draco's thigh and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"It's about time," Hermione said smiling widely, whilst everyone else nodded in an agreement. Everyone except Ron who had fainted face down into his breakfast at the sight before him. Hermione waved her wand, reviving Ron and cleaning up the mess that he had created with his face dive.

"You alright there mate?" Harry asked

"You – you – a – a –and Malfoy" Ron stuttered

"Yes Ron, me and Draco."

With that, Harry began to scoop breakfast on his and Draco's plates, smiling to himself as he thought of the future he had with Draco. That was the moment that Harry found himself falling in love with the gorgeous blonde that sat next to him. Squeezing Draco's thigh Harry leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear "I love you, you know".

Draco smiled the most genuine and light filled smile Harry had ever seen. Draco then threw himself onto Harry's lap and kissed him with all the love that he had within him.

"I love you too. Always have. Always will".


End file.
